A Hell of a Week
by Wondering Amber
Summary: Caje is having a family crisis...Kirby is trying to help but it isn't going as he planned...Sgt. Saunders is on edge, snapping at the men and Lt. Hanley is two days past due from a "solo mission." Little John, Billy and McCall aren't sure what's going on but hope things get back to normal soon...coz an unsmiling Cajun and grumpy Sarge just ain't right...it's been a long week.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back folks...I felt like taking a walk and decided to see if any of the guys from King Company wanted to come along. From what Brockmeyer has told me, it's been a rough week and the men could use a little relaxation. Saunders has been a little edgy, Caje hasn't been smiling and Kirby has been getting into trouble. Keep in mind I do not own any of the characters from Combat!...I only borrow them on occasion and I receive no money for the telling. NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED. Now, enough talk, the guys are getting restless so on with the story...Hope you all enjoy and thanks for spending time with us today.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Ok…maybe this wasn't one of my better ideas…"

"Kirby, we're in the middle of nowhere, our jeep is out of gas and you didn't pack any provisions." Caje responded irritably. "So no this wasn't one of your better ideas."

"It's not the middle of nowhere Caje." Kirby took a moment to look back in the direction they had started from. "We're what…ten, fifteen miles from base."

Caje looked as his friend in disbelief…ten or fifteen. "We're twenty-five miles out Kirby…based on the map Minuet is thirty miles in that direction," Caje pointed toward the East. {I should have listened to Little John and stayed on base} Shaking his head he stepped toward the hood of the jeep, using his arms for leverage and with a little jump he maneuvered his slight frame up sitting back against the windshield staring off into the distance a frown on his lean face.

Kirby stood back a few feet from the Cajun, wondering if he had pushed his friend a bit too far this time…in defense…he had only been trying to take the Frenchman's mind off the chewing out he had received from an irritable Sarge a few days ago...of course Kirby had received one at the same time but for him it was a normal part of being in the service…for the Cajun not so much.

Thinking a trip to town would do the trick he signed out a jeep with the Captains permission and he and Caje had headed toward Minuet…thinking that maybe the drive would help his friend relax a little. {A 25 mile walk back to base was not going to help} glancing back at Caje. "Look, I'm sorry."

Caje let out a long sigh, he knew Kirby hadn't meant for them to run out of fuel…Pfc. Davis had been in charge of the Motor Pool and probably signed out the jeep then messed with the gas. {Probably still mad about losing half a month's pay a few days ago in a poker game…I tried to warn him about playing against Kirby} Davis had accused Kirby of cheating but the B.A.R. man never cheated he was just really good and most of the men knew when to fold…Davis goaded Kirby into an all or nothing hand and when he lost half his wages Davis started throwing accusations...things got out of hand and Sgt. Saunders had to interfere…man, Sarge was not happy.

 **Flashback**

 _Saunders had done his best to stay calm when Davis and Kirby started throwing insults but when he had to step in between them to prevent the two men from trading punches, Caje could tell Sarge had had enough._

 _What the Hell is wrong with you? He said angrily, stepping in between the two men, giving each a hard push back. "You know he doesn't cheat Davis…how many times has one of the men warned you about playing poker with Kirby if you can't stand to lose? "And you Kirby...switching his glare to the B.A.R. man…you know better!"_

 _But Sarge…_

 _"I don't want to hear it Kirby...if you two can't play nice and I have to step in again…you'll both be on report!" That, being said…Saunders glared at both men daring them to say anything…when Kirby and Davis looked away the Sergeant turned abruptly and walked out of the sleep quarters mumbling about "men acting like kids and not a damn babysitter…"_

 _All the men had been surprised by the Sergeants reaction and for a few moments after he left there was utter silence._

 _Davis gave Kirby an angry push before he turned and made his way to the other side of the room sitting down on his bunk arms crossed staring at the floor._

 _Hey! Thinking it wouldn't be worth another chewing…Kirby didn't follow but stood there wandering why the Sarge had reacted the way he did._

 _The more he thought about it he realized Sgt. Saunders had been short tempered for the past four days...ever since the LT took off on one of his undercover missions four days ago. Wandering if that had anything to do with his being on edge, Kirby stepped over to Caje's bunk, sitting down beside him._

 _What's up with the Sarge? He asked, watching as Caje cleaned his rifle._

 _Pausing for a moment, Caje glanced over at his friend, seeing the frown marring Kirby's face, voiced his thoughts._

 _"The LT was supposed to be back yesterday afternoon, there's been no radio contact for 36 hours and the Sarge is worried."_

 _How do you know when the Lt was supposed to be back? "The way I understood it…the mission was classified and need to know only." Peering into the dark features wait for a response._

 _"I have my contacts.", Caje answered a little defensively, "Besides if you haven't noticed every time the LT has been sent on one of his 'solo missions' the Sarge gets edgy and tense until he gets back…you and Davis need to work out your differences 'Mon Ami' at least until Lt. Hanley returns…Sarge wasn't kidding about putting you two on report if it happens again."_

Coming back to the present, Caje did a quick scan of the immediate area before he hopped off the hood and stood beside his friend. "I know you meant well Kirby and I appreciate the thought but right now we need to decide if we're going to wait here and hope someone comes by or start walking back to base." Looking up at the sky he figured the Sun would only get warmer and with plenty of daylight left it would make for a long, hot walk back…well, the quicker they got started the quicker they'd be there.

"Lucky for you I have a canteen of water, a couple of rations and a first aid kit in my pack." At Kirby's raised eyebrow he explained. "It never hurts to be a little prepared for the unexpected…you might consider doing that in the future." Sitting the pack on the ground he looked for a place to hide the jeep until they could come back with fuel.

"Kirby…help me push the jeep over there." Indicating a stand of trees a few yards from where they stood...it's going to be a long walk back, so we best get started." They took a small sip of water then Caje picked up his pack and they began the trek back to base.

The two men had been walking about an hour when Kirby glanced over at his friend, a frown was playing around the man's features and taking a breath Kirby spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey, Caje…what's been going on with you the past few days? You've been as cranky as Sgt. Saunders…we have an idea why _he's_ been edgy but what's your excuse? For a few second's he didn't think the Cajun would respond.

Caje didn't want to talk about it but unless he wanted to take a chance of Kirby's future good intentions ending in bad mojo…like today…maybe he should…looking around, located a small grouping of trees that would make for a little shade two yards ahead, motioned for Kirby to follow. "We'll head over there and take a short break."

The two men took a seat on the ground, backs resting against a tree trunk and once settled Caje took a sip of water then offered the canteen to Kirby before trying to explain.

Kirby scanned the area as he sipped, nothing in sight other than bare ground and a few trees…handing the canteen back he rubbed the sweat from his face. Glancing over at his friend he caught the ever present frown marring his features…tapping the Cajun's arm with the back of his left hand he spoke. "Alright, what gives?"

Caje took a breath and told his friend what was bugging him, after he finished he rest his head against the trunk and closed his eyes. "I didn't need the chewing out from Sarge on top of that."

Kirby thought about what he had been told. "Man…I'm really sorry Cage, didn't think Sarge would react the way he did…but it's no wonder you've been a little uptight…Lt. Hanley was gonna talk with Captain Jampel to see if he could get you back to the States, right?

"Yeah…unfortunately the LT was given the solo mission within a few minutes of speaking with me and he didn't get the chance to talk to the Captain. Sarge said until Lt. Hanley gets back from his assignment there wasn't anything he could do because the LT has to initiate any actions."

"And the LT is still MIA." Kirby commented as he stared off in the direction of base camp. "If he doesn't make it back soon the Sarge will be requesting permission to go find him."

Nodding in agreement Caje opened his eyes, glancing at the sky before commenting. "The Captain wouldn't let him…not until he feels there's a need…you know how short-tempered Sarge is right now… if the LT doesn't get back in another day or two …Sarge will be that much worse so you and Davis better watch yourselves." With a glance at Kirby, Caje stood up, grabbed his pack and started off.

"Hey, wait up!" Kirby jumped to his feet quickly catching up with the Cajun's fast pace…he practically had to jog to stay beside the scout.

The two men made it back in good time, most of the return walk was made in silence both men preoccupied…approaching to within a couple yards of the base entrance they were stopped by Little John and Billy. Both men had been assigned guard duty for the day and as Little John gave them a once over Billy spoke.

Hey guys…where ya been? Billy asked looking at Caje then glancing at Kirby.

Didn't you leave this morning in a jeep? Little John asked as he stared at the two men who were looking tired and hot, sweat had dampened their clothing and with a grin he continued. "Let me guess you ran out of gas."

Kirby looked at the big man in surprise. How did you know?

"Really…you ran out of gas…gosh Kirby didn't you make sure the tank was full before you signed it out?

"Yeah Kirby…didn't you check."

Caje stood quietly beside Kirby listening to the exchange a smile playing around his lips.

"Of course I checked but I'm starting to think Davis did something when I left to get Caje." Kirby responded defensively as a flush crept up his neck.

"He wouldn't do that…would he Little John? Billy asked catching the big man's eyes.

"Well he was pretty mad at Kirby for taking his money and getting him in trouble with the Sarge."

"What…I didn't get him in…Hell…he started it…everyone knows that." Kirby spluttered trying to defend himself.

"That isn't the way Davis sees it…lucky he only messed with the gas." Little John commented still grinning.

"Hey, how far did you guys get before ya ran out? Billy asked curiously.

Kirby's flush got a little deeper. "Not that far 10, 15 miles…

Caje stared as the B.A.R. man…who conveniently kept his face turned away. "Twenty-five miles Kirby… twenty-five."

"Gee…you two must be worn out, that's a long way to walk in this heat." Billy commented with a frown, taking in the irritated look on the Cajun's face, took a step back. "LJ maybe we should let them get cleaned up."

Little John had caught the look on the scouts face as well and thought better of teasing the Cajun any further, with a nod at Billy he turned to Caje. "Uh…yeah…why don't the two of you go freshen up and relax a bit, we'll see you later." Their reliefs were walking toward the four men and when they were within a few feet, Little John quickly briefed them then grabbing Billy by the arm he started to pull him in the direction of the Mess Tent.

Looking back over his shoulder Billy caught a last glance of Kirby and the Scout. "LJ…Caje looks kind of mad, doesn't he?

"You blame him…been uptight for the past week more so after that dressing down he received from the Sarge a few days ago because of Kirby…then the first trip he takes out of camp he has to walk back 25 miles in this heat…again courtesy of Kirby…Don't blame him a bit." Little John stated.

You don't think he'll do anything to Kirby, do you? Billy asked worriedly.

The big man thought for a minute then with a grin responded, "Nah he won't hurt Kirby but I bet he gives him the cold shoulder for a little while."

"Wow…think Kirby can handle that…Caje is his best friend and if he ain't talking." Billy trailed off.

Little John looked back at the two men. "They'll be alright, Caje is just a little upset right now." Catching Billy's eyes. "Let's go get supper we'll check on them later."

"Ok…sure hope Caje gets over whatever is bothering him…it's bad enough having the Sarge stalking around like he'd blow up if you said hi to him…we don't need two of them."

"No we don't, Little John said with a sigh, but we do need to eat."

"Yeah…I hear cook has made a special dessert…what do you think it is…probably not as good as what my Dad could do but any dessert is better than none."

"Ya got that right." Little John smiled as he listened to Billy comparing different pastries that the cook and his Father could make {The LT will get back soon, Sarge will relax and Caje will work out his problem and be getting in trouble with Kirby again before you know it…I hope} With those thoughts in mind he continued leading Billy to the Mess Tent.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

After Little John and Billy walked off Caje stood looking at Kirby for a moment but the man ignored him and with a sigh, shoulders slumped the Cajun ran a hand through his sweaty hair and took off toward the sleep quarters, wanting to catch a shower and grab something to eat before stretching out on his bunk.

It was a down day for the Platoon and most of the guys were catching up on news, doing laundry, cleaning weapons, checking gear…some would be mending torn clothes while others were reading and later would indulge in playing a friendly hand of cards. When Caje entered the sleep quarters there were only three bunks occupied, Brockmeyer was sharpening his knives, McCall was playing a soft tune on his harmonica and Saunders was stretched out on his bunk, hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. Caje's bed was next to the Sergeants and with a weary tread he moved toward it…after setting his backpack on the bed he picked up his clothes bag and pulled out a clean uniform along with his shaving kit…as he placed the bag neatly under his cot Saunders spoke.

Did you get the jeep out of sight? He asked, sitting up…back resting against the bed frame.

Does everyone know? Caje asked.

"Only the ones who were close enough to hear me chew out Davis when I overheard him telling Stevens about it." Saunders answered. You and Kirby alright?

"Yes…but walking 25 miles in today's heat can tire a body out." Caje responded taking a seat on his cot. I'm on my way to the showers then a bite to eat…have you heard anything more on the LT, Sarge?

"Not really…Captain Jampel said communications caught a brief radio transmission last night around eleven…it was a bit garbled but the Captain recognized the voice as Hanley's."

"At least you know he's alive."

"Yeah, but he can't receive on his radio because the Captain tried to reach him, they made out that he's on his way back, the enemy had been close and he has an injured arm."

Caje held Saunders eyes…How do you know that?

"Captain said they heard him say something about a bad wing. Frowning Saunders looked away. Sure as Hell hope that's all he has." In a burst of frustration, he stood abruptly and started to pace. "Don't know why he has to go on these solo runs but the high ups keep sending him…one of these days its gonna get him killed…unless this war gets him first."

Caje sat quietly letting the older man vent...he exchanged a look with Brock and McCall then let his attention focus on the Sergeant. The man needed to relax but Caje understood his worry, they had almost lost the LT a few months back…he'd been cleared for active duty two weeks ago, ten days later he's sent on a solo mission. Once his "Brother" returned and Sarge could see for himself that the man was alright then maybe he'd be able to get a good night's sleep and judging by the light shadows and tired slope of his tense shoulders he needed it.

"Sorry Caje." Saunders apologized as he sat down across from the scout…peering into the Cajuns dark features. Are you alright?

"You know that problem Lt. Hanley was going to help me with? At the other man's nod, he continued. It's not necessary," Caje said eyes focused on the floor."

Saunders knew he had come down on the Cajun a little harder than he should have when he'd caught the scout and Kirby sneaking back into camp after a town pass a few days ago. They had been late arriving and both had indulged in too much drink, almost took out the sentry's when they drove the jeep into camp without the headlights on…Kirby had been behind the wheel but he had given both men a dressing down. He expected Kirby to get into trouble it seemed to be in the man's nature but sometimes Saunders didn't understand his B.A.R man…he was an excellent soldier when on duty but left to his own devices the man could get into a lot of trouble and most times Saunders had to chew him out because of it. Caje was different, sure sometimes he would get caught up in one of Kirby's schemes but generally he was a responsible young man and could be trusted to bring the guys back after a little freedom in the towns they visited…always stayed sober, he could drink but knew his limits…a few days back the Cajun had ignored those limits…Saunders didn't know what to think at the time. {I expect better from Caje…but he's still young and takes a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, looking at him now he seems younger than his years.}

Tapping the man on a knee to get his attention. Hey, what happened?

"I had a letter waiting for me when I got back from my walk with Kirby…Red Cross wanted to inform me that my Mama made it through surgery and was expected to make a full recovery…she'll have to take it a little easy for a while and Sis will be staying close."

When Caje looked up his eyes were glistening but there was a smile on his face.

Saunders held the young man's gaze. "That's good news Caje."

The scout had sat down with him after receiving a letter from the Red Cross four days ago telling him that his Sister had taken his Mom to the hospital after suffering severe injuries from a car accident…at first they didn't think her chances of survival were very good…she had sustained a head injury on impact and several broken bones. The Doctors had set the breaks but there was nothing that could be done about the head injury until she was stronger. Caje had wanted to get back to the States to be with the family in case his Mama didn't make it. Saunders spoke to Lt. Hanley, who in turn would speak with Capt. Jampel to see what could be done but before he could the high ups sent him out on a solo mission and until Hanley returned he wouldn't be able to sign off any paperwork. Capt. Jampel was sympathetic but rules and protocol had to be followed…

Saunders had been reminded of a similar situation a few years back when a Soldier had blamed Hanley for taking to long to notify him of an ex-wife that was dying, Lt. Hanley was almost killed. But Caje wasn't Sgt. Kovac and the Cajun knew the LT wasn't at fault...best of all Ms. LeMay had survived.

Now…looking into the dark eyes, he felt the need to explain his actions a few days back…"Caje, about the other day." Saunders was halted mid-sentence when the scout raised a hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"It's alright Sarge, I deserved it and you were right it was irresponsible of me to allow the situation to get out of hand…I should have handled myself better."

"No, Caje…its unfair of me to expect you to act mature all the time…Saunders interrupted with a smile. You're still young and Kirby can be pretty persuasive…after the news you had received about your Mother I understand the why…but next time how bout you drive…even drunk you're better than an inebriated Kirby."

Laughing for the first time in a week and finally able to relax the Cajun grinned before responding, "I'll keep that in mind Sarge."

Kirby stepped into the sleeping quarters…pausing as he heard Caje laughing…looking around he located his friend sitting across from the Sarge…who was also smiling…relieved to see the Cajun in a lighter mood {must have received good news from home} Kirby made a beeline to his cot which was next to the Scouts, ignoring the two men he proceeded to get a fresh change of clothes and shaving kit from his duffel, pausing for a moment when Caje spoke.

"Kirby if you're heading for the showers I'll walk with."

Glancing at the Cajun, Kirby grinned, placing his duffel back on the floor and picking up the items laid out as the two men turned to leave the tent Saunders stopped them.

"After you clean up…go pick up the jeep…I'll have a ride ready for you in thirty minutes with a can of fuel…if you hurry…should be back in time to grab supper at the Mess Tent. I hear the Cook has a new dessert on the menu be a shame if he ran out before you got back." That said Saunders headed toward the exit, planning to check with the Captain to see if Hanley had called in again before making his own way over to the Mess Tent.

As they walked toward the showers, Kirby sent a quick glance toward his friend, noticing the lightness of his steps and the relaxed slope of his shoulders. Did you hear from the Red Cross?

Nodding as they continued to walk Caje told Kirby about the letter informing him that his Mama had made it through surgery and would make a full recovery. "Sis will stay with her at the house until she can take care of herself."

That's good news, how long will she be laid up?

"I don't know…Sis didn't have that information when she contacted me…just wanted to tell me Mama would be alright…said she would fill me in later, after she talked with the Doctors."

They were at the shower tent before they knew it and when they entered found all the stalls were empty, exchanging grins (because empty stalls meant a greater chance there was still hot water) the two men washed up.

Twenty minutes later clean, dry and serviceable they dropped off their dirty clothes and bath items back at the sleep quarters before heading over to the Motor Pool. Saunders had requisitioned a jeep, Kirby and Caje looked it over finding a full gas can in the back… after signing for the jeep the two men hopped in, with a cool breeze blowing in their faces head in the direction they had hidden the other jeep.

Saunders entered the T.C. pausing while his eyes adjusted to the darkened interior, scanning the building he located Capt. Jampel standing next to the Radio Communication desk. Walking over he stopped next to the Officer waiting to be addressed.

Capt. Jampel heard someone approach and turning found Sgt. Saunders a few feet away, motioning for him to step closer before speaking. "We picked up another call from Lt. Hanley thirty minutes ago…he still can't receive."

Have you been able to make out his transmissions, Sir? Saunders asked watching as the Radio operator adjusted a few dials and switches.

"No…Sgt. Crane has been trying to clear up the static but wherever the LT is there's a lot of interference."

Sir...Sgt. Crane drew the Captains attention. "The LT is sending again"

With one hand pressing the headsets close to his ear, he concentrated on the call…the other hand writing down information as it was sent…five minutes later he adjusted a few more dials and pulled the headset down to rest on the back of his neck…re-reading the message before passing it to the Captain

"Sorry, Sir…the signal kept breaking up and I could only catch some of the information being sent."

"That's alright Sgt. Crane, with all the interference it's a wonder you've made any sense out of the transmission…keep me informed should you receive another call from the LT."

"Yes, Sir." Putting the head piece back in place the Sergeant flipped a switch and started adjusting dials again, scanning frequencies intermittently.

Capt. Jampel read over the message as he stepped away from the radio communications desk and moved to his own indicating that Saunders should follow. Taking a seat, he gathered the few messages received from the LT since last night…placing them side by side…he read them and came up with a clearer picture of the LT's situation. Glancing up at Sgt. Saunders he relayed what information he had.

"Have a seat Sergeant." Waiting for the man to settle before he continued. "Looks like LT. Hanley was driving back from his assignment when his jeep was hit by enemy fire injuring his arm, that was his first message…we know he was a day's walk out from the second message…he tried to send coordinates today but we couldn't make them out…he's about fourteen hours away, coming in from the South East at least Sgt. Crane thinks that's what the LT transmitted."

"Did the LT mention anything about Germans being near, Sir?

Looking up from reading the messages he caught the Sergeants eyes. "For the moment it's clear but given the movements from German troops recently we don't know how long that will last. Battalion needs the information that Lt. Hanley is carrying asap and has given me orders to send a few men out to meet the LT and escort him back to base. The problem is we need a location or at least a general idea of where he is before I can send the escort."

At that moment, Sgt. Crane called to him.

"Sir, he's transmitting again." The Sergeant tried to clean the channel up…he switched through alternate frequencies adjusting volume as he went. Finally settling on one frequency which was providing a clear signal, Capt. Jampel had moved up behind the radioman, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Can you make out what the LT is saying?

"Yes, Sir." Crane responded while writing down the message being sent.

Capt. Jampel picked up a second pair of headsets plugging them in…tried to respond to the LT.

"King 2 come in... King 2 come in…King 2 do you read." After a few seconds Capt. Jampel repeated the call.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Sir…Crane said…He's acknowledging your call." Quickly he turned one of the dials and a minute later Jampel heard the LT's voice.

"King 1…I read." Hanley was relieved to finally hear something from base, he had been trying to clear up the radio signal but until now hadn't been able to… Capt. Jampels voice was the best thing he had heard all day.

What's your situation? Capt. Jampel asked relieved to hear from the LT.

Hanley answered as quickly as he could aware that he could lose the signal anytime. "Bare necessities …still carrying…sixty out and steady from south east…3256 S by 3321 E…Whatever the Captain said next was lost as the radio cut out.

Damn! He tried to recapture the signal but had no luck…running a hand through his hair he scanned the skies…still clear but if he didn't make it back to base before nightfall he'd need to find a place to hold up for the night… adjusting the make shift sling on his right arm and strapping his pack on his good shoulder he started out again.

What happened Crane? Capt. Jampel asked, drawing his attention from the radio equipment.

"The signal dropped Sir…what ever happened to the LT's walkie it can't maintain reception for long, we were lucky he managed to get it working."

"Yes…we were." Squeezing the man's shoulder lightly the Captain turned toward Saunders. "Looks like the LT still has the documents we need, he's low on ammo, rations and water but at least he's still on the move."

How far is he from base, Sir? Saunders asked as his considered the idea of taking a jeep and bringing him in.

"Sixty miles, still coming from the South East, he sent coordinates." Capt. Jampel knew what was going through the Sergeants mind as several times in the past when Lt Hanley was late Saunders would request permission to go after him…as long as they had the means and manpower Jampel normally let him.

How do you feel about taking a jeep to meet the LT?

At the look on Saunders face the Captain smiled. Are you a mind reader Sir?

"No Sergeant but I know you…its quiet right now…patrols haven't seen any German activity near our location…take a man with you, preferably one who speaks German just in case…make sure to keep a radio with you as well…keep in touch…if the LT transmits again maybe we can get a location update and will transmit the info to you, we'll also let him know you're on the way. Battalion is hoping the information Hanley retrieved can aide in routing out several German held locations in the West…so try to get back as quickly as you can once the LT has been retrieved." Passing a sheet of paper that he had written the co-ordinates on he caught the Sergeants eyes. "Let's hope those numbers are good."

"Yes, Sir…I'll take Pvt. Brockmeyer with me...we'll leave immediately." Saunders saluted and after the Captain responded turned to go find the Private.

Sergeant! Capt. Jampel called. "Be careful and stay alert out there…Germans could move toward you at any time."

"Yes Sir!" Saunders responded before saluting once more then with an abrupt turn opened the door and stepped outside.

A few minutes later the Sarge stepped into the sleeping quarters, glancing around looked for Brockmeyer, not seeing the man Saunders walked over to McCall.

Looking up as he heard someone approaching McCall placed the book he'd been reading on his pillow and wait for Saunders to step up. What's up Sarge? You look like you're on a mission…

"Captain is sending me out to meet the LT but wanted me to take someone who speaks German with …I was looking for Brockmeyer."

"He's at the 'Arena', said something about working on his throwing and wanting to practice a few moves the LT had shown him."

"I told the Captain we'd leave asap, Brockmeyer better not be giving himself a case of heat stroke…it's gotta be 100 degrees out there."

"There's shade Sarge, he's careful…besides he and the LT have put on exhibitions in hotter temps than today…if he does get heat stroke I can always go with you my German is almost as good as Brocks."

"Thanks McCall…I'll keep that in mind." Turning Saunders stepped out of the cool tent into the hot, humid air and made his way to Brockmeyers location.

The "Arena" (as the men called it) was an area that had been cleared of any trees and brush, rocks had been placed on the short grass to form a circle big enough for several men to practice self-defense moves and sometimes it was used as an exhibition circle for men who were very skilled in defense to give demonstrations.

Currently, there was only one occupant…as Saunders approached he could see Brockmeyer practicing a series of kicks and spins, continuing to move within the circle he started adding hand movements, soon he was moving so fast it was hard for the Sergeant to keep up…every movement was performed with skill, grace, power and speed. A few minutes later Brockmeyer came to a stop, back slightly bent hands on knees…breathing hard.

Hey, Sarge…what's up? Brockmeyer asked as he walked toward the Sergeant.

Saunders tossed the towel he found lying on one of the stones to the Private…as Brockmeyer wiped at the sweat covering his face the Sergeant answered.

"Lt. Hanley reported in, he's sixty miles out walking in from the South East…Capt. Jampel asked me to take a man and go fetch him…wanted someone who speaks the language just in case we run into any Germans during the drive." Glancing at Brockmeyer he continued. How do you feel about taking a drive?

Relieved to hear the LT had made contact and was on his way back, Brockmeyer was quick to answer. "Sure, I'm up for a drive, it'll be good to have the LT back safe and sound…if he's been on foot for a while he could probably use a lift.

Nodding Saunders agreed. "Yeah, probably…can you be ready in fifteen minutes…Captain wanted us to leave asap."

"That's time for a quick shower." Where do you want to meet?

"I'll get the jeep and meet you in front of the Mess Tent… can you see if Cook has anything for the LT…he's probably going to be hungry…also, need to replenish my ammo and sign out a radio…see you in fifteen."

The two men had been walking as they talked and now stood in front of the barracks…Saunders turned to head toward the Motor Pool and Brockmeyer stepped inside to get a change of clothes.

Fifteen minutes later both men were ready to head out, after double checking their supplies Saunders took the driver's seat leaving Brockmeyer to ride shot gun…with a press of the start button they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Kirby and Cage made it back fifteen minutes after Saunders and Brockmeyer left…dropping the jeeps off at the Motor Pool they head toward the Mess Tent. Checking his watch Kirby frowned.

"Man, hope Cook still has some dessert left, my sweet tooth has been acting up lately and I could use a little sugar."

"Well, it's your own fault if he doesn't…Caje commented as they walked. If you hadn't decided to rest under the shade when we picked up the jeep could have been back a lot sooner."

"You're the one who dozed off not me and you can't tell me it wasn't nice to just sit in the shade, have a smoke and just relax."

The Scout thought about it for a moment then with a grin, nodded…it had been relaxing and after the past week he'd had the lack of sleep had caught up to him when they sat too long under the shade. Kirby had let him sleep keeping watch, a few hours later he woke to his friends whistling and after a little ribbing from said friend they head back to base.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, but thanks for staying alert." Caje said glancing sideways at his friend.

"You needed it, I've slept like a baby all week. Kirby responded with a wide grin. Of course, I don't have a lot going on right now…the folks back home are all healthy…Sis is dating another boy from school."

"Another…Caje looked at Kirby in surprise, that makes 6 in what …4 months!

They discussed the many loves of Kirby's little Sister as they made their way to the Mess Tent, stopping the chatter as they moved through the chow line, making sure they got their share of dessert moved to an empty table, conversation starting back up as soon as they sat. After a leisure meal consisting of meatloaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, peas and a fresh roll…the two men sat enjoying a piece of the peach cobbler Cook had fixed for dessert.

McCall walked into the Mess, noticing the only diners left were Caje and Kirby, taking time to grab dessert and a cup of coffee, he walked over to where the two men were sitting.

"I see you made it back from recovering the jeep. McCall grinned at Kirby. Nothin' like a nice long walk on a sunny day."

"Shut up McCall, Kirby ordered before indicating the empty chair near Caje. Have a seat, we were just having dessert."

McCall sat down and took a bite of the cobbler…

Caje watched as the grin on the older man's face became wider. "Cook outdid himself with that, think it's his best one yet."

"You ain't kidding" Kirby said, as he took a last bite...looking toward the serving line he zeroed in on the dessert tray. You think Cook has any extra?

McCall swallowed before answering. "Nah, he only had three pieces left and wants to save them for when Saunders gets back."

Caje raised an eyebrow…Cook going to give the Sarge three pieces?

"When Saunders gets back…where did he go? Kirby asked sipping on his coffee.

Looking up from his plate McCall glanced between the two men. "Captain received a transmission from Lt. Hanley and sent Saunders out to meet him, took Brockmeyer along in case they ran into any Germans, so cook wanted to save the last bit for the three of them."

"That was good of him. Caje commented, how long ago did the Serge leave?"

"Just before you two showed up, maybe fifteen…twenty minutes."

Glancing at his watch Kirby frowned. "We've been back over an hour…how far out was the LT"

McCall shrugged, "Saunders mentioned about 60 miles South East of here…should be back within the hour."

"I'll bet the Sarge will be in a better mood once Lt. Hanley is back on base, he's been like a bear lately," Kirby commented.

"Sarge is more like a mama bear fussing over a cub. McCall added. Even though the LT is older and can take care of himself." Thinking back on the last few times the LT had been sent on a solo assignment McCall frowned...each time he had returned Lt. Hanley was a little worse for wear…trading a look with Kirby. "Normally the LT can take care of himself hasn't been very lucky of late."

"He sure hasn't, Kirby agreed. I think the assignments are getting way too dangerous for one man, so maybe the Sarge has good reason to worry when Lt. Hanley is sent on one."

Caje listened as the two men spoke but didn't comment…even though he agreed with what they said about the assignments getting too dangerous for one man to take on, regardless of how skilled the one man was…as to Sarge's behavior, well he and Lt. Hanley were like brothers, so of course Saunders would be concerned when he found out the man was on foot in enemy territory especially with an injury.

"You can bet that Sarge was getting ready to request that he go after the LT." Kirby continued.

"Yeah, soon as he found out how close Lt. Hanley was he probably did and Capt. Jampel knowing how Saunders can be told him to go." McCall added.

"You're both right." Caje said, pushing his chair back to stand…picking up his tray he paused. "I don't know about you two but I'm tired, think I'll grab a nap." Nodding at both men he turned toward the exit, leaving his tray on the dish cart as he left.

McCall had watched the Cajun leave, with a thoughtful expression he turned to Kirby. Is he alright?

"Sure, just hasn't slept much this past week and needs to get some rest, you know catch up on some zees."

"Yeah, it's been tough on him…worrying about his Mom, getting chewed out by the Sarge...McCall said catching Kirby's gaze. Then having to walk twenty-five miles in this heat…no wonder he's tired."

Kirby was very aware that he hadn't helped matters much but it hadn't been deliberate. "I was trying to help." He stated defensively, standing up with tray in hand.

McCall realized the younger man was feeling guilty, picking up his plate and mug he stood, moving to stand beside Kirby. "Hey…he said nudging him in the arm with an elbow, I know you were and so does Caje. If Davis hadn't been an ass and messed with your ride, the day would have turned out a little better but it's all good now right."

Kirby held the other man's gaze for a moment then slowly a grin took the place of his frown and he nodded. "Got that right, his Mama is going to be alright…Sarge apologized for over reacting the other night when Caje got a little drunk."

"A little drunk…Hell, Kirby you two almost took out two Sentry's trying to get on base without lights, that isn't a "little drunk."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"That was a miscalculation on my part, Caje had nothing to do with it." Kirby couldn't remember exactly what caused him to almost take out Davis and Long when he tried to drive back on base...he _had_ been a little drunk…who was he kidding…he had been a lotta drunk and shouldn't have been behind the wheel. "Anyway, Caje is smiling again and that's the important thing."

Damn straight! McCall commented while pretending to be serious. "An unsmiling Cajun isn't natural…not natural at all."

Both men broke into laughter, dropping off the dirty dishes as they made it to the exit…pausing to allow their eyes to adjust to the change in light before heading toward the sleeping quarters to check on their tired friend.

Saunders brought the jeep to a halt under the shade of an old tree…they had been on the road for forty minutes and though he hadn't planned to break until they caught up with the LT, it was just too hot, sweat was dripping off his face and running down his back…he had lost count of how many times he'd wiped sweaty palms in order to keep the wheel from sliding through his hands. Scanning the area he figured Hanley was a good ten to fifteen miles ahead… _if_ he'd kept moving after the last radio contact…pulling a handkerchief from his shirt pocket he wet it down with water from the canteen and used the cloth to wipe his face, hands and neck, leaving the cloth on the nape of his neck…turned to his passenger.

"We'll take a break…give ourselves a chance to cool off." Saunders noted that Brockmeyer had mirrored his actions and placed a handkerchief around the back of his own neck. You alright?

"Yeah…it sure is a hot one Sarge." He paused to take a small sip of water. How much further do you think we have before catching up to Lt. Hanley?

"When we left camp he was sixty miles out, we've covered about forty-five, if he's kept moving…figure probably within ten miles of us." Saunders had been looking around as he answered, now brought his gaze back to focus on Brockmeyer. He hasn't made contact…or Captain Jampel would have let us know but if the radio stopped working he may not be able to transmit."

"If that's the case he'll try to stay on the move, the trees would protect him from the heat of the sun and limit any exposure." Glancing at the tree line, gauging the distance ahead, Brockmeyer continued. "Looks like this line runs at least four miles." Taking off his head gear, ran a hand through his damp hair and took the cloth from around his neck using it to wipe the inside of his helmet. "Then again it would probably be better to rest in the shade for a few hours at least until the sun goes down." Replacing the helmet Brockmeyer peered into the trees. Think the LT decided to do that?

Saunders shook his head. "No, if he's determined to get back to base as quickly as possible, he'll keep going regardless of the heat. Scanning the area ahead, he frowned. Then again he's been on foot for almost four days, water is low and with the possibility of Germans trailing him, probably hasn't slept much…he might have found a cool place to rest."

"Bet he could use a cup of coffee, Brockmeyer said with a grin, Lt. Hanley seems to think everything looks better after a few cups."

"Yeah…LT sure likes his coffee. Saunders agreed…keep your eyes on the tree line as we pass, just in case he's closer than we think."

As the Sarge started up the jeep, the radio came alive…Brockmeyer grabbed it off the floor boards in time to her Capt. Jampels voice.

"King 1 to White Rook over…White Rook do you read?"

"White Rook to King 1 over." Brockmeyer responded.

What is your ETA to target area?

"Fifteen to twenty away."

"King 2 no longer transmitting…use caution when approaching the coordinates…suggest silent approach…report back in twenty…King 1 out…"

"Roger King 1…in twenty…White Rook out." Brockmeyer turned the volume down low and placed the radio on his lap. Did you hear?

"Not all of it…Saunders raised a questioning eyebrow. What did he say about using caution?"

Brockmeyer relayed the Captain's words. "They haven't heard from the LT since we left, wants us to use caution and approach the co-ordinates as silently as we can…we're to report back in twenty. What do you think Sarge?"

"Haven't seen any sign of German's in the immediate area but if the Captain is worried enough to suggest caution then we should listen…we'll go another four miles then pull into the trees." Saunders put the jeep in gear and moved toward the tree line.

Lt. Hanley was lying on his stomach behind a thatch of tall, thick bushes trying not to make a sound…he had been moving steady through the trees, keeping out of the Sun's rays as much as possible. The canteen was less than a quarter full and he had been trying to make it last by only taking a sip every few miles. He had stopped walking to try and radio Capt. Jampel but the radio refused to transmit, with fifty miles to cover before hitting base he was starting to feel a little worn around the edges. Before he could take another step, there was movement on his back trail and immediately he hit the ground, just in time to avoid being seen by two German Soldiers who now stood only a few yards from where he lay.

While one Soldier stood sipping from a canteen the other was kneeling on the ground, eyes focused as he looked for any sign that someone had passed through. Anton looked up from his examination of the ground.

 _Are you sure the American came this way?_

 _Nikolaus took a moment to put his canteen away and wipe the sweat from his face before answering his friend. "The jeep was hit thirty miles north of this position…Nouri says they found blood on the driver's seat and there were boot tracks leading from the wreck so they know the driver was able to walk away but the prints disappeared when the man entered the rock quarry. Looked like he was making his way in this direction when we lost him and the man has been very careful not to leave any tracks since."_

 _Anton stood up and scanned the area ahead…where do you think he is heading? "There is nothing in that direction but a few thin forest, open, dry ground and very little water."_

 _"There must be something out there…a base camp…pick up point. Pausing in thought Nikolaus turned to Anton. That would make sense, yes…he must be heading to a designated area for pick up."_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

 _"Even if that is true…still does not help us to figure which direction he is going in…I haven't found any tracks. Anton paused to check the time. We have our own ride to meet, mark the map and we'll tell Nouri what we think…if he wants to come back we will bring him but I do not think he will."_

With one last glance around the two Germans turned and started walking back toward the North at a quick pace.

After the soldiers were out of sight and enough time had lapsed to make sure they wouldn't be coming back, Hanley stood up. His forearm was throbbing…a piece of metal had embedded itself in his right arm when the jeep had been hit by enemy fire…he had pulled the jagged metal out leaving a seven-inch tear in his forearm and after hurriedly applying a bandage he'd made a sling out of his belt to limit the use. Adjusting the sling he noticed the cut had started bleeding again a result of landing on it when he dropped to the ground earlier to avoid the Germans. Times like this made him wish Brockmeyer was with him, the information his linguist could have received from the conversation between the two Soldiers might have been useful. {I should have Brockmeyer teach me more German he thought to himself}.

Tiredly Hanley set off again…after an hour had passed he started looking for a shady spot to take a break, though the trees were thinning out he managed to find a small area that offered relief from the heat. After cleaning and re-bandaging the wound he sat back against a tree sipping from his canteen, eyes constantly checking the terrain, peering through the trees, checking the back trail. Nothing moved not even a breeze, an occasional sound of a bird calling could be heard but otherwise dead quiet. Over three days he'd been on foot trying to avoid Germans trying to track him…three days of little sleep except for an occasional cat nap when he could find a good hiding place to take a break…three days of little water and very little food. {Can't wait to get back to base, a warm shower...a hot meal and a soft bed sounds really good.}

Getting to his feet, tried the radio but only got static, adjusting the frequency didn't help…frustrated he hooked the radio back over his shoulder and pressed on.

Saunders and Brockmeyer found a good spot to hide the jeep, gathering their packs, weapons and an extra canteen for the LT they started making their way to the co-ordinates Hanley had provided earlier. Twenty minutes later found the two men pausing to take a drink, the temperature hadn't dropped and they were sweating heavily. Both men looked up at the sky, hoping to see a few dark clouds but only the bright sun met their gazes.

"A nice cool rain shower would be perfect about now, Saunders commented. From the looks of it we aren't gonna get that lucky."

"Doesn't look like it, Brockmeyer agreed. It's about time to check in with the Captain…you want to make the call?"

Taking the radio Saunders adjusted the volume before transmitting. "White Rook to King 1 over…White Rook to King 1 do you read?"

"King 1…copy…what is your status?" Capt. Jampel asked

"A few miles off target, no movement, good or bad." Saunders responded, keeping his voice low.

Jampel was worried, Lt. Hanley should have met up with the two men by now and the fact that he couldn't contact him over the radio was another cause of worry. "White Rook…you'll need to return to base within the hour…we're moving out."

What about King 2? We can't just leave him out here, Sir… Saunders protested glancing at Brockmeyer who held his gaze briefly before shaking his head a look of determination on his strong features.

"White Rook…Capt. Jampel began his voice hard. King 2 should have met up with you…if he is not found in the next twenty minutes…you are to proceed as ordered…do you understand? Jampel didn't like it any better than the Sergeant but orders were orders. I'm sorry…we expect you back at 1600…King 1 out."

Passing the radio back to Brockmeyer, Saunders stared into the trees. "We can't cover the distance left to target and make it back to the jeep in less than twenty minutes…not on foot and we can't go get the jeep because it would take up what time we have to find the LT."

 _"We_ can't Sarge _…_ Holding the man's gaze, Brockmeyer continued. I'll go meet the LT, you go fetch the jeep and pick us up on our way back…we should still have time to get back to base by 1600."

Taking a moment to calculate, Saunders nodded. "If you find Hanley….no, _when_ you find the LT head this way as quickly as he can move…we put the pedal to the metal we'll make it back as ordered." Staring into the younger man's eyes "You know the only way to make up the time and distance is to run, it's a hot day Brock…you'll need to move fast but cautious just in case there are Germans in the area."

"Don't worry about me, Sarge…I'll be fine."

What if the LT isn't in any shape to make it back on his own?

"Reckon, I'll have to give him a hand if needed, I can always toss him over my shoulders and carry him back…nothing the LT hasn't had to do for me on occasion…we need to go Sarge, times a wasting. At the look on Saunders face, he put up a hand to stop the man from protesting. Between the two of us I'm the one who should do this part…with a grin he continued…I'm stronger than you Sarge and faster on my feet too, even if you don't want to admit it."

"Ok…Ok…pass me the radio and get going. Saunders responded with a frown. You be careful and bring the LT back safely."

With a nod, Brockmeyer handed the radio over, tightened the straps on his pack then took off.

Saunders stood for a moment, watching the younger man until he disappeared into the trees. Brock was right…in this situation the linguist was the better choice to go after the LT…securing the radio he turned and took off at a quick jog to retrieve the jeep.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Hanley glanced at his watch…once the Germans had left he was able to move at a quicker pace…alternating between a fast walk and light jog he had covered five miles _._ Currently, he was leaning against a tree taking a short break, glancing at the sky, wiped at the sweat dripping down his face, thinking how a cool rain would be welcome about now but knew that wasn't going to happen. Taking a sip of the tepid water in his canteen, wandered if it would last, there was only a small amount left and he still had miles to travel and wasn't sure if there would be any water source on the way. Capping the canteen his eyes traveled over the terrain, taking in the tall grass and light scattering of trees…he was just about to continue walking when there was movement a few yards ahead, quickly he stepped behind the tree he had been leaning against. Crouching down among the tall bushes that had grown around the base, sharp eyes focused on an area several yards ahead where he had picked up a slight movement but now there was nothing but stillness…there _had_ been something, choosing caution over recklessness he stayed hidden.

Brockmeyer had covered the distance to target in record time transitioning from a run to a jog and finally coming to a stop...taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his face, grabbed the canteen off his belt and took a small sip of water scanning the immediate area. Twenty yards ahead a small cluster of trees stood and for a moment he focused on the bushes that grew around one particular tree...slowly he placed the canteen back on his utility belt bending low, using the bushes around him as cover he scanned the tree and brush...there had been movement. If it was the LT how was he supposed to let the man know he was a friend, examining the trees and grass he came up with a plan…a few minutes later he was lying in a patch of tall grass, less than a yard from where he had caught movement. Brockmeyer recognized Lt. Hanley but didn't make a move toward the man because at the moment Hanley had his carbine up, finger near the trigger staring intently at the spot where Brock was hiding, head tilted slightly, as if listening. Staring down the barrel of a gun hadn't been part of the plan but at least the LT was focused on him and time was ticking…taking a deep breath letting it out slowly he spoke three words in German.

 _"Kann stehen unter, Sir."_ Holding his breath, wait for the LT to respond.

Hanley was getting ready to call out whoever was hiding when they spoke three words that to anyone else may not have meant much but to Hanley it gave a clue as to who was out there. It had to be Brockmeyer, the Linguist had taught him the code phrase in case they were ever in a situation where they were behind enemy lines and needed to identify each other…still unsure he didn't respond …then the phrase was repeated a second time, hesitantly Hanley responded.

 _"Wir Haben es geschafft Soldat."_ Hanley cautiously kept his eyes on the spot the voice had come from and a few seconds later Brockmeyer stood up. Lowering his weapon the LT stepped from behind the tree and wait as the Linguist made his way over to stand in front of him. What are you doing here? Is anyone else with you? How did you find me?

"Capt. Jampel received the co-ordinates you transmitted, sent Sgt. Saunders and me to come and fetch you…we're supposed to be back at camp by 1600 so we need to move Sir…we left the jeep a few miles back and the Sarge went to get it, to save time we have to head toward him." Brockmeyer scanned the LT's features, the man looked worn out. Can you manage?

Though Hanley was tired, hot, hungry, thirsty and his arm was throbbing he couldn't help but grin. "Lead the way, I'll be right beside you."

The two men took off at a light jog covering a mile or more when they heard a vehicle approaching, sharing a glance they quickly moved behind some trees. A jeep with only one occupant appeared around a bend in the road moving fast several yards away as soon as Hanley and Brockmeyer recognized the familiar camouflaged helmet and blond hair the two men stepped in front of the moving vehicle forcing the driver to hit the brakes hard.

What the Hell! Saunders yelled rather angrily, before realizing that the two men he had almost ran over were Brockmeyer and the missing LT. "It's good to see you," grinning widely at both men he addressed the next question to the LT. Need a lift back to camp, Sir?

"Hell yeah!" Hanley responded as he jumped into the back seat letting Brockmeyer ride shotgun...as he settled the LT reached over the driver's seat and gave the Sergeants shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks for the lift, Saunders."

Still grinning, Saunders nodded, then turned the jeep around heading back to base.

Saunders drove fast and covered the miles in a short time…figuring they were within twenty minutes of reaching camp he asked the Lieutenant if he wanted to send a transmission to Capt. Jampel

"LT…we're less the twenty minutes away do you want to call the Captain? LT? Not receiving a reply, he threw a quick glance at Brockmeyer who in turn glanced back at the LT.

Hanley was sitting sideways, long legs stretched out on the back seat as much as possible, right arm still held securely against his chest, blood showing through the bandage…left arm draped over the back of the seat…head resting on the bicep, eyes closed. The broad chest rose and fell in a slow, steady rhythm as the wind ruffled his dark hair.

"Looks like he fell asleep Sarge…want me to make the call?"

"Yeah, just let him know we have the package and our ETA."

"White Rook to King 1, White Rook to King 1 do you read?"

"King 1 to White Rook…what is your status?"

"We have the package and less than twenty."

"Roger, White Rook…see you in twenty…King 1 out."

Turning off the radio, Brockmeyer placed it on his lap then turned and examined the LT's face. "His arms bleeding again…think he'll have time to check in with the Doc before we move out?"

"Capt. Jampel will make sure he does, might even arrange for the LT to clean up…probably won't be able to catch up on any sleep until we get set up. He glanced at the LT through the rear view mirror. He didn't eat much of the food we brought."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"No but he did drink a good bit of the water." Brockmeyer shifted in the seat so he was facing the windshield, thoughts running back over the past seven days.

It had been a Hell of a week that's for sure…what with Caje's Mom almost dying back in the States after an auto accident, Kirby and Caje coming in drunk almost hitting the night Sentry's with the jeep when they tried to sneak on base {Kirby had no business driving in his condition}, both men had been drunk and Saunders had let them have it. Kirby and Davis were at each other's throats and Sarge had to step in between the two men when they almost traded punches…and to top it off, the LT had been missing in action for two days…Saunders had been tense as a bow all week. Looking at the man now he could see the tension that had taken root in the man's shoulders was gone.

How are you feeling Sarge?

Saunders sent a brief glance in his direction before focusing back on the road ahead. "I'm good…Caje is smiling again, Kirby and Davis have called a truce. Taking a quick glance in the rear view mirror, a smile lit his features. "Lt. Hanley is back in one piece…more or less."

Nodding at the reply, Brockmeyer focused on the landscape ahead, occasionally checking on the LT who continued to sleep as the jeep covered the miles.

When they were within visual range of the base Saunders brought the jeep to a stop, from this distance he could still see the Red Cross symbol indicating the Medical tent. Soldiers were moving around in the process of taking down tents, temporary shelters etc. while other men loaded up the trucks.

"How about, you wake the LT…stay back though." Saunders warned, he was letting Brockmeyer do the honors because (he hated to admit it) the younger man's reflexes were a lot better than his own…sometimes you had to be quick to stay out of reach when waking the LT from a sound sleep…which was hard to do when Hanley had such long arm and legs…he had learned that lesson the hard way.

Brockmeyer watched as Saunders stepped a few feet away from the driver's side while he himself kept his distance as he called out to the sleeping man.

"Lt. Hanley, Lt. Hanley it's time to wake up...the man didn't stir…LT wake up." Exchanging a look with Saunders, who nodded encouragement while pointing at his watch. "Maybe we could just let him sleep…"

"Nope, I'm sure he'd rather be awake when we arrive." Saunders commented with a smirk.

Taking a deep breath Brockmeyer moved closer to the sleeping man and quickly reached out to tap the LT hard on the shoulder stepping back as Hanley sat up way too fast for a man who had been sleeping so sound…eyes unfocused for a moment almost catching Brock in the face when he threw a punch…

Brockmeyer blocked the fist and moved out of reach as Hanley tried to bring both arms up in a defensive move.

Saunders stepped into the LT's line of sight. "Easy Lt., easy…it's me and Brockmeyer remember."

Hanley blinked a few times before stepping out of the jeep, taking a moment to look around then turned toward Brockmeyer. "Sorry, Private, guess I'm a little on edge."

"No problem Sir…you didn't connect." With a grin Brockmeyer took a seat in the back of the jeep after grabbing his pack and the radio from the front.

Turning to Saunders, Hanley motioned for him to take the driver's seat. "We better get going, maybe I'll have time for a shower before we move out."

"Yes, Sir…starting up the jeep Saunders gave the LT time to settle on the passenger side. Ready?"

"Let's move it Sergeant." Hanley replied.

When they arrived…Saunders dropped the LT off at Capt. Jampel's tent, then he and Brockmeyer went to find the rest of the squad.

Capt. Jampel greeted the LT with a hand shake. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back Sir. Hanley pulled the pack off his shoulder, reaching into a side pocket he pulled out a large brown envelope, passing it to the Captain as he spoke. This is all the information I was able to get a hold of and the numbers indicated are exact."

"While I look over the papers why don't you head to Medical there's one shower still set up and I asked Kirby to drop off a change of clothing for you." Seeing the relieved look on Hanley's face the Captain grinned. "I have to pass the information to Battalion…meantime let the Doc take care of your arm, clean up and be back here in thirty, we'll be moving out at 1700 and I'll need to brief you after I talk to battalion."

Standing at attention, he offered a crisp salute. "Yes, Sir…and thanks." When the Captain returned the salute, Hanley turned and head toward Medical.

After Hanley left...Jampel stepped over to his desk and took a few minutes to read over the information in the envelope, afterwards the Captain made his way over to the communications area.

"Sgt. Casey, get me Battalion…as soon as I brief Maj. Brand you can start dismantling the equipment."

Yes, Sir, after a moment of switching between frequencies he found a clear channel and put the call through.

At the medical tent Hanley was met by Dr. Martin, who immediately scanned the LT's features as he approached. Motioning to a stool which sat beside a filing cabinet he moved to the side letting the taller man pass. "Have a seat over there, LT."

As he sat, Hanley looked around…most of the medical equipment had been packed up and stacked toward the front of the tent. There was a tray sitting on top of the cabinet which held various Medical supplies neatly laid out and one shower stall was positioned toward the back of the tent another stool sitting beside it with a pile of neatly folded clothes. Hanley couldn't wait to freshen up, after nearly four days on foot with limited water…a shower would be welcome.

Removing his outer shirt Lt. Hanley sat down and wait for the Doctor who was conversing with a young Soldier…a few minutes later he was standing in front of the LT.

Dr. Martin removed the soiled bandage carefully...using a wet cloth, he proceeded to clean the blood away, glancing at Hanley as he tended to the wound. How did this happen?"

"My jeep was hit by enemy fire and a piece of metal ended up in my arm. Wincing as the Doctor began probing the cut, looking for any foreign material that may have been left in the wound. I had to remove it."

Dr. Martin frowned as he nodded. "Not the best thing to do but under the circumstances it was probably the right thing to do."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"It's the only thing I could do at the time, Doc." Hanley answered, voice tight, where before the wound had been a mild throbbing, now it was a sharp painful ache as more pressure was applied.

Dr. Martin glanced up at the LT when he heard the reply, noting a tenseness in the shoulders and paleness to his features. There was no fever, which was good, but the wound was deep and would require stitches…for the moment the bleeding had stopped but he had Hanley hold the towel tight while he readied a local anesthetic. At the questioning look on the LT's face he explained.

"It's going to take quite a few stitches to close the cut and the wound is a bit irritated so I'm going to apply a local anesthetic before I start sewing. While waiting for the shot to take affect Dr. Martin continued a visual exam of the LT. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep and real food?"

Hanley had to concentrate a little before supplying an answer. "I haven't slept since I left for the mission except for a few cat naps when I could find a good hiding place and the last time I remember eating was a ration kit two days ago."

Doc nodded…pressing lightly on the area around the injury and watched for a reaction…receiving none he began stitching as the LT watched. Ten minutes later a neat row of fourteen stitches held the cut together, after applying antibiotic cream the wound was bandaged and the Doctor was placing a waterproof cover over the area. "Leave this on until you shower then I'll remove it…should be alright until we set up at the next location…but I want you to come by so I can take another look, we want to make sure the infection doesn't get any worse."

Thanks! Checking his watch Hanley was relieved to see he still had fifteen minutes before his meeting with Capt. Jampel.

"Move it LT, I can give you about seven minutes before we have to disassemble the shower."

While Hanley was in the shower Dr. Martin packed the rest of his medical supplies and locked the file cabinet before having a few of the Corpsmen load the items in the truck. Six minutes later he was tightening a proper sling on the LT's shoulder so that the injured arm was held tight against the man's chest. "You're to keep this on until after I get another chance to look at the arm."

Doctor…Hanley began.

"Until I get another look, Dr. Martin held the LT's gaze for a moment. Do I have to make it an order?"

After a brief pause Hanley answered. No Sir…

Good… with a grin Dr. Martin dismissed the LT and he and the Corpsmen started taking down the tent and shower.

When the LT stepped into the communications tent Captain Jampel was on the radio, his aide stood a few feet behind and following suit, Hanley stood back until the Officer finished his call.

"Yes, Sir…we're almost ready to move out." Acknowledging the LT, he indicated for Hanley to give him a few more minutes.

Nodding, Hanley took a moment to look around the tent, everything had been removed except for the communication station the Captain was currently using. Two soldiers stood at parade rest toward the back of the tent waiting to take down the canvas, at least that was Hanley's guess .

"If the path is clear we should arrive by 1800, soon as we set up communications I'll check in. Jampel listened as the Battalion Commander went over one final item. Yes, Sir, King 1 out."

Turning to his aide he passed over the radio. "Wait for me by the jeep Sergeant…I'm going to take a last look around but be ready to leave in (glancing at his watch) twenty minutes. With a salute the Sergeant left...Sgt. Hayes, Private Dunham you can dismantle the tent now."

"LT follow me." The Captain stepped outside taking a moment for his eyes to adjust then they started a walk-through camp checking that the site was ready for departure…as they walked he briefed the LT.

"The information is going to be very useful in taking out the German C.C. at Albrige and Major Brand wanted me to tell you, "Good Job" on the assignment."

Where will we be sitting up next?

"About forty miles East of the town, once we set up Battalion wants to start sending out squad patrols starting with 1st and 2nd then 3rd and 4th etc. just to keep an eye on the Germans. Each squad will be driven to within fifteen miles of the town and go on foot once they reach the drop off point. The Truck will then head back returning to the drop off point with the next squad, we'll rotate every seven hours.

"I'll ride with 1st squad and brief Saunders on the way…when we reach site I'll set up a meeting with the rest of the Squad Leaders."

"The information you provided was very detailed, exact number of troops, Officer count, fire power and blue prints for the buildings. Glancing at the LT curiously. Your contact…was he working in the town, to get such details he would have to be on site."

Hanley looked away for a moment…rubbing a hand tiredly down his face glanced back at the Captain. " _She_ and a partner are working undercover at one of the Bistro's…they helped me and Pfc. Le May out a year ago."

Capt. Jampel thought for a moment, a year ago Hanley had taken a bullet in the shoulder when he and LeMay were on a patrol and they were aided by a Frenchman. Then it clicked…the Countess, she's your contact? He asked in surprise.

"Yes, Sir, she goes by a different name today. She and her partner are both members of the French Underground."

"Claude LeRoux, the Frenchman who took you to the Chateau…that's her partner…Capt. Jampel stared at the LT for a moment. How did you convince them to help?"

"Sir, I didn't know either one of them was in the town." At the questioning look on the Captains face he tried to explain.

My contact was supposed to be a young man whose Father had been killed when the Germans took over the town. He didn't show, instead it was the Countess, she explained that the young man had been injured and couldn't make it…she and Claude would be able to get the information to me but it would take a little longer than originally planned. I was given an alternate location for the exchange and three hours later Claude and the Countess show up with the package…as soon as they took off…I recovered the jeep and head back this way…a few hours later the jeep was hit and I was on foot. The enemy was on my tail until I hit a rock quarry…didn't run into any other Germans until right before Brockmeyer and Saunders showed up. Two soldiers had been tracking me or trying too...luckily they didn't find a trail and after a short conversation they turned back. Had to wait a while to make sure they were out of the area, then Pvt. Brockmeyer shows up…looking like he had run a marathon, telling me we had to get back asap. Shortly after Sgt. Saunders pulls up in the jeep asking if I want a lift (shaking his head) I don't know who surprised me more."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Capt. Jampel came to a halt, scanning the LT's features, he placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder and with a smile stated. "I'm not surprised at either one of them."

Taking a last look around, Capt. Jampel noted that nothing but bare ground could be seen, trucks were lined up ready to move on his command. Checking his watch, he turned toward the front of the convoy where a jeep sat, driver standing at parade rest waiting for the Captain to arrive. Motioning to the back of the line he spoke.

"1st Squad is in the last truck, make sure they understand what is expected and when we hit camp have them see Sgt. Halloway at the ammunition truck…once they are supplied send them out, I'll have my Assistant contact the rest of the Squad Leaders to set up a meeting time then you and I will brief them."

Yes, Sir…is there anything else I need to tell the men?

"No…Battalion will be sending orders as soon as they get a chance to review the information I sent… don't know when we'll hear from Maj. Brand but we need to be ready when he calls."

"Yes Sir…we'll see you at camp."

After they exchanged Salutes, Hanley headed toward the back of the convoy while Capt. Jampel walked toward the waiting jeep, driver coming to attention as he approached. Jampel took a last look over the vacant site then took his place in the passenger seat. Sgt. Costa started up the jeep and the Captain gave the order to move out.

Once his squad settled in the back of the transport truck, Sgt. Saunders took a headcount, listening as he scanned faces to several conversations going on at one time. Kirby and Little John sat at the front of the truck on opposite sides of the cab. Billie, McCall and Brockmeyer sat to the left of Little John while Caje, Davis, Long and Hunter sat to the right of Kirby. Saunders sat beside Hunter who was trying to take a nap but Pvt. Long kept hitting him in the ribs with an elbow as he talked with Davis.

Hunter was a replacement, built along the same lines as Brockmeyer, both men stood 6 '2' weighing in around 190 with the same broad shoulders, muscular chests, arms and legs. Brockmeyer had light blond hair with hints of red, Hunter had dark brown hair with a red tint…there was a slight resemblance between their features which had the other Platoon members teasing them about being long lost brothers. What set the two men apart upon closer inspection were the eyes. Brockmeyer had blue/gray while Hunter had hazel, which changed depending on lighting or what he wore. Most of the time he was pretty laid back, taking things in stride but apparently today was an exception, as Long continued to jab him in the ribs…not on purpose, Long just used his hands a lot when he talked. As Saunders watched Hunter sat up straighter and threw a look toward the Private.

Long…Hunter said in a quiet voice the deep tone carrying toward the other squad members who paused in their own conversations when they heard the inflection…Hunter sounded a little irritated.

Pausing from his story telling Long glanced at the man…Hey Hunter, what's up?

Can you talk without using your hands? Hunter held the smaller man's gaze for a few minutes.

"Don't know, never tried." he answered with a grin, completely unaware of how quiet the men around him had become.

"If you keep hitting me in the ribs, we're gonna find out." Hunter stared at him for another moment before Long's features paled and the smile started to fade as the smaller man moved away slightly.

"Uh…Sure Hunt…no problem, got a little carried away that's all."

Hunter nodded before leaning his head back against the canvas, sneaking a quick glance at the Sarge...winked…then closed his eyes.

Long turned back toward Davis and continued with his story but the men noticed how he made sure his arm didn't go near Hunters rib cage again. They didn't blame the guy…Hunter could be hard to handle when his temper was pushed, the few times it had happened, Brockmeyer was the one to get him to calm down. Then again Brockmeyer knew a lot of ways to hurt a man and could give as good as he got. The two men had become friends when Hunter had lost his temper with the Linguist and tried to push him around… _tried_ being the key word.

 **Flashback**

 _Before Hunter knew what had happened he found himself lying on his back in the dirt with a forearm pressing on his throat just enough to restrict his airway. When he stopped trying to escape , he was released and the other man stood up taking a few steps back. Hunter had taken a few quick breaths before getting to his feet staring at Brockmeyer._

 _Where did you learn to do that? Hunter was surprised, the man had moved so fast he hadn't had time to react._

 _"The LT and I practice Karate…we work out together and he's taught me a lot of ways to take a man down." Brockmeyer replied waiting to see what the man would do next._

 _Lt. Hanley…your Platoon leader? Hunter hadn't met the LT at that time._

 _"Yeah…Lt. Hanley has a black belt in Karate also trains the men in hand to hand…he's very good. Brockmeyer maintained eye contact with the other man. Matter of fact…we're going to be putting on a demonstration this afternoon, maybe you should come out and watch. You might learn something."_

 _Hunter nodded. Maybe I will._ _With that said…the two men went their separate ways._

 _Hunter attended the demonstration and got his first look at the LT…impressed by the size of the man…as he watched, Brockmeyer who had been playing the part of an attacker now became the defender and neither man gave an inch…though there was some close calls…Hanley was a few inches taller than Brockmeyer and had a better reach but the shorter man stayed up with the LT…the final few minutes was a whirl of spins, kicks, chops, grappling and throws, at one point Lt. Hanley had brought the exhibition to a halt so he could explain how to disarm a man wielding a knife or a gun. Brockmeyer was instructed to come at the Lt with both type of weapons and Hunter found himself holding his breath, looking around at some of the other Platoon members he noticed they were doing the same thing. Just when you thought the knife was going to strike a vital part of the Lt's body he would block the thrust quickly and efficiently. The men exchanged positions, Hanley becoming the aggressor and even though he was a few inches taller and about ten pounds heavier, Brockmeyer was able to disarm him in a short time. After the exhibition Hunter asked Brockmeyer if he would teach him a few moves and through working out together he learned to respect the other man's abilities and they became friends. Though Brockmeyer could probably still kick his ass…it wouldn't be as easy as it had been that first day when he had ended up on his back in the dir_ t.

As the men settled and conversations continued the back flap of the truck was pushed to the side, revealing Lt. Hanley. Saunders gave the LT a hand up and when the older man was settled on the bench seat beside Brockmeyer the Sarge examined Hanley's features. He was a little pale, light shadowing under the eyes was evidence of a lack of sleep and his right arm was held tight against his chest by a sling.

How's the arm, Sir?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Fourteen stitches, have to wear this (pointing to the sling) until I check back with the Doctor once we set up." Hanley glanced around at the squad before focusing on Saunders.

Captain wants 1st Squad to go on patrol as soon as we reach the new site…Sgt. Halloway will provide extra ammo and a few additional supplies…meet him at the truck he'll fix you up…won't have time to wait for the tents to be set up as you'll be leaving immediately. All squads will alternate on a seven-hour shift…two and a half hours to reach coordinates, two hours of watching and two and a half hours return time...we'll be keeping to the schedule for the next week or until Battalion says otherwise…2nd Squad will leave at the same time as you but they'll be heading to the east side of town while you take 1st Squad to cover the west side. Tell the men to get as much rest as they can between patrols because the captain wants the platoon to be alert and ready to fight when the high ups give the order.

Will you be briefing the other Squad Leaders?

"Not until we set up, I'll be riding along with you til then…Capt. Jampel will contact the other Squad Leaders via his assistant, then we'll pick a time to meet for the brief. For now, the patrols are only to observe, if you run into trouble use the radio or send your two best runners with a message, send the men out in two's when you get to town to take a closer while the rest of you stay back."

That's a good idea…they can rotate for the two hours we're there. Saunders added thoughtfully. Sir, what if we're discovered by the German's?

"You retreat to these co-ordinates as quickly as you can, at a quick pace you should reach the area within twenty minutes. Hanley replied passing him a sheet of paper. A member of the French Underground will meet you at that location with back-up.

Scanning the paper, Saunders looked up. Who's the contact?

"A man named Claude Le Rioux…Caje will recognize him. At Saunders questioning look, Hanley continued. He and his partner helped us out a year ago, you can trust him."

How will he know if we need assistance? Saunders asked curiously.

"Claude will have two men watching each squad, if they see trouble starting, they'll let him know."

Alright LT, is there anything else I need to tell the men?

Only to stay alert, the information I retrieved was very detailed but you know how quickly things can change. Hanley stated as he settled back against the canvas. Report to me when you get back and I'll brief the Captain."

Are all the Squad Leaders going to be reporting directly to you? Saunders asked wandering how his friend would be able to get any rest.

"Yes…at least for now. The Captain will be busy briefing Battalion via radio and trying to come up with a strategy to take the town with minimal damage, so he won't have a lot of time to speak with each Leader. Knowing what the younger man was thinking Hanley gave him a tired smile, leaning forward he spoke quietly. Don't worry Chip, I'll be fine…I can catch a catnap in between meetings."

"See that you do Gil." Saunders replied in the same quiet tone.

"Brief the men while we're in transit so they'll be ready to go when we arrive, Saunders. Hanley settled back against the canvas and closed his eyes. Think I'll rest my eyes for a few.""

After he had the squad's attention, Saunders proceeded with the briefing, clarifying information when asked and when sure the men knew what was expected he relaxed against the canvas himself. Fifteen minutes later he noticed how quiet the truck had become, the men were still talking among themselves only at a low level. Glancing to his left he could see that Hunter had finally managed to nod off and figured that was why the men were being so quiet. As he continued to glance around at the other squad members he caught McCall' s gaze, the man nodded toward the back of the truck. Saunders noted that the LT now sat with his head resting against the back canvas, left arm cradling the right, eyes closed...chest rising steady and even. Brockmeyer had put some space between him and the LT's right side, to prevent any accidental hits to the man's injured arm but he was keeping an eye on him.

"He's alright Serge…Brockmeyer said with a grin. He's just resting his eyes a bit."

Saunders could tell Hanley was sleeping…based on the Linguist's expression he knew it too. "Yeah, I can see that."

Thoughtfully, he scanned the LT's features, remembering when Hanley first took over the Platoon…the men had been skeptical at first. The LT hadn't had a lot of battle experience {Hell, most of the men had seen more fighting at that time} but over the years Hanley had proven on many occasions that lack of experience didn't prevent him from being a good leader or a good soldier.

Feeling the truck start slowing down he motioned for Brockmeyer to wake the sleeping man then had Little John check with the driver and see what was going on.

"Sarge…we're approaching the new location…Kent says it's only a few minutes away. Little John relayed the message as he nudged Billie, who had been dozing against his shoulder. Come on Kid, wakey, wakey…it's time to go to work."

Billy blinked several times before bringing his friends face into focus. "Gee, Little John…I didn't mean to use you as a pillow…guess I was more tired than I thought…don't even remember falling asleep."

"That's alright." Exchanging a look with Kirby and Caje (who were watching the interaction) he winked. "We all know how important your naps are…helps maintain that sunny disposition we all love so much."

Staring at him with narrowed eyes, Billy hit the big man soundly in the arm. "Ha. Ha. I'm not the one with the sunny disposition."

Grinning Little John nodded in agreement. "Right, you're more like a cranky bear cub, McCall's the one with the sunny disposition."

The rest of the squad started laughing when McCall threw a glare in Little Johns direction. "I'll show you a sunny disposition."

"Alright, that's enough." Hanley interrupted before glancing at Saunders who caught the amused gleam in the LT's eyes before he turned back to address the men.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Double check your packs and make a mental list of what supplies you'll need for patrol." As the men went about following the orders Hanley turned to his Second. "As soon as we stop, take the squad to pick up what they need then have them fall in near the lead truck. Checking his watch face Hanley did a little mental calculation before speaking again. Make sure the men are lined up by 1800 I'll find Capt. Jampel then have a short brief with the squad."

The truck came to a stop as Hanley and Saunders were talking and when asked the driver said they had arrived. The men stood, packs on shoulders and weapons in hand as first the LT then the Sarge stepped down from the truck. Nodding at Saunders, Hanley took off in search of Captain Jampel.

"All right men, we're going to work in pairs for this patrol, so as I call your names line up. Hunter, Brockmeyer…Little John, Billy…Davis, Long…Caje and Kirby. McCall you'll be partnered with me for this little adventure, we have twenty minutes to re-supply then the LT wants to have a final brief. Motioning for McCall to step in beside him, Saunders faced forward. Let's move it men, times a ticking."

While the squad met up with Sgt. Hallowell...Hanley had a short meeting with the Captain who had been in the process of mentally setting up the camp site, Aide by his side taking notes as Jampel pointed out where he wanted specific tents to go, telling the Aide to locate the communications team and have them set up immediately in the designated area. Hanley stood back as the Captain finished giving his orders. "As soon as its up have one of the Sergeants come and let me know."

Yes, Sir, with a salute Sgt. Wahl took off leaving the two officers to discuss the upcoming Patrol.

1800 found the LT watching as Saunders and 1st Squad were loaded onto a transport truck...no additional orders had been received and with the men re-supplied they were sent on their way with the assurance that 3rd Squad would relieve them at midnight.

"Keep a watch out Saunders."

"No problem Sir, we'll be ready to head back soon as Sgt. Tracy shows up with his men." Saunders hesitated for a moment.

What's on your mind? Hanley asked

Saunders shook his head before replying. "Nothing sir, I'll check in with you when I get back." Exchanging salutes Saunders turned to his men and gave the order to move out.

Hanley stood for a few minutes watching the truck until it was out of sight.

Capt. Jampel soon had the camp up and running with the help of the rest of 2nd Platoon and after speaking with the LT went to contact Battalion while the LT briefed the remaining Squad Leaders. After the briefings were complete Hanley made his way to Medical.

After checking the stitches and cleaning the wound, Dr. Martin told the LT he could discard the sling, when a fresh bandage was in place the Medic provided instructions.

"You'll need to have the bandage changed out every four hours…use the antiseptic cleanser and antibiotic cream every time you change it…I can give you a pain reliever." At the look on the man's face the Doc held up a hand. "The pills I'm prescribing are very mild, will not make you drowsy and should not cause any allergic reactions…take two as needed." Reaching into his medical cabinet he picked up a small bottle, shaking it as he turned back to the LT. This should last for seven days but you're to make an appointment in three days so I can check the healing progress."

Hanley glanced at the bottle scanning the active ingredients listed…not that he didn't trust the Doc but it never hurt to know what he was taking.

"While you're here I'll give you a quick once over." Dr. Martin stated as he motioned for the LT to move to one of the exam tables.

"I'm fine…just a little tired." Hanley stood up from the chair he had been sitting on…only to find himself reaching for it when he became light headed.

Dr. Martin quickly put a hand under the taller man's elbow to help steady him as he led the LT to an exam table. "Yeah…I can see that."

As Hanley lay down…Doc grabbed a small pillow and placed it behind his head watching as the prone man closed his eyes. Taking the opportunity to check his pulse allowing the man to rest a few minutes. Better now? Want to tell me what happened?

Hanley slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at the Doctor. "I _was_ fine until I stood up…Then I felt a little dizzy."

How much water have you had in the past four days? The Doctor continued to check him over.

"Had one canteen, half full and I've been rationing it" (he was going to fall asleep if he didn't sit up soon)

"Well… LT, you're a little dehydrated, combined with lack of food, too little sleep and a loss of blood…your body is out of sync…so here's what we're going to do. You are going to make your way to one of those cots (pointing to the back of the tent) and take a nap but not before you drink this." Turning to a side table he picked up a pitcher of water, poured some in a glass then added contents from two small packets…offering it to the LT.

What is it? Hanley asked curiously.

"Sugar water, it'll help balance your system a little until I can have a tray brought over from the Mess Hall."

"I can make my own way to the Mess Hall. Hanley said sitting up to take the water. I can't take a nap. Passing the empty glass to the Doc he grinned. That helped."

Placing the glass on the side table, Dr. Martin stood arms crossed staring at the LT, cataloging the shadowed eyes, pale features and tired set of the broad shoulders. "I've checked with the Captain, 1st Squad isn't expected back until 0300, which gives you (glancing at his watch) six hours before you have to meet Sgt. Saunders for a briefing." Do you have anything pressing that needs to be done?

Hanley ran through a mental list of things he needed to do, most of which he'd already taken care of…sleeping quarters were set up, paperwork on the past four days had been completed and turned in, Squad leaders had been briefed and the Captain would send word if anything came up. "No, Doc…nothing pressing."


	15. Chapter 15

"Then make your way to a bed and settle in…I'll wake you in five hours…a tray will be waiting…you are not to leave medical until the meal is finished and I check your vitals…we'll change out the bandage before you go."

"Yes, Sir." Standing slowly, he walked toward the back of the tent, sat down on the nearest bed, took off his boots and outer shirt, wincing when the sleeve grazed his injured arm. Once Hanley was lying back he slowly began to unwind, shoulders relaxing, eyes blinking slowly til long dark lashes finally came to rest on pale cheeks…less than ten minutes later his breathing had leveled out and he was asleep.

Dr. Martin checked on the LT to make sure he was sleeping then went about putting files in order until time to wake his patient.

As Saunders led his men through the forest toward Albrige he reviewed the information Hanley provided during the briefing. Surprised at the amount of data, he was more surprised when the LT had told him who had delivered the information. He hadn't met the Countess or Claude but knew the names as belonging to the folks that had helped Caje and Hanley escape from Germans when they had to take shelter at a French Chateau after the LT had taken a bullet in the shoulder over a year ago. Saunders had asked Hanley about them but his memory was still fuzzy in places and though Caje had been present he had been more concerned with trying to keep the LT alive not becoming friends with their benefactors. "Talk about coincidence."

What was that Sarge? McCall asked barely able to make out what the man had said

Not realizing he had spoken out loud Saunders shook his head. "Nothing McCall, just thinking out loud."

"Ok we're half way to target…right on time too." McCall spoke quietly aware voices could carry in the stillness of the night. You think we'll run into any Germans before we reach coordinates?

Saunders peered around in the darkness…his men were silent as they moved through the trees. Keeping his voice low. "I hope not…if we get into a fire fight before taking up position we'll lose the element of surprise…just to be safe I'll send a few men ahead." Bringing the squad to a halt he walked up to Caje and Kirby. "I need you two to scout ahead, make sure we're alone out here…if you see any German patrols stay out of sight…then get back to let us know as quickly as you can.

You want us to cover the remaining distance to target? Caje asked as he checked his weapon.

"No cover three miles…just want to be sure there aren't any patrols coming this way…move quickly but silently…report back asap…we'll be following behind…watch where you step."

"Billy, Davis take point…Long, Little John left flank…Brockmeyer, Hunter right…McCall you're on me…let's move."

Caje and Kirby hadn't run into any patrols and when the squad caught up to them they were hunkered down behind a thick growth of shrubs. After a short brief from the Scout...Saunders had the men moving and shortly after they were at the target location, he could see the lights of the town a few miles ahead and called the men into a huddle.

"Brockmeyer, Hunter you're up first, check out the West end, don't get too close but try to get a read. 2nd Squad should be in a similar position on the east end."

After checking their weapons the two men moved into the trees heading toward the town…Saunders glanced at the remaining men. Motioning them to move in tight...he pulled the flashlight from his belt and placed a map of the town on the ground. Checking his watch and doing a quick calculation he looked up.

"Its 2200...3rd Squad will be here at 2400 to relieve us. Pointing at the map, Davis, Long you're to move here...fifteen yards on flank. Caje, Kirby you'll be 10 yards ahead, keep an eye out for Brock and Hunter…Little John, Billy I want you to move here a few feet in the trees to our right. McCall when our two men get back we'll take a turn…stay alert men, move." Turning off the light he stood and watched as each pair took up their assigned places.

Dr. Martin went to wake the LT…who had slept a solid five hours…placing the tray of food he'd just received on a wheeled table near the cot Hanley was sleeping on he stepped back keeping his distance. Calling to the LT who immediately sat up, once the man was alert the Doctor placed the table within arm's reach of the cot.

"Here's your dinner LT…dig in as soon as you clear your head."

"Thanks Doc." Hanley brushed a hand through his hair smoothing down the dark locks before turning so he feet were flat on the floor as he positioned the table over his knees.

Dr. Martin removed the lid from the hot plate, placing it on the side table…opened the small carton of orange juice and scanned the plate, he had asked cook to provide a light meal and was pleased to find a large bowl of vegetable soup, 2 rolls and a small portion of cobbler…nodding he stepped back.

"I know that doesn't seem like much LT but you haven't had a good solid meal for the past few days and I thought it would be easier to start you out slow…we'll see how your stomach handles this meal...if you have no problems …next time you choose your own." Glancing at his watch face Dr. Martin pointed at the tray. "Saunders will be back in an hour and I'll be back in forty minutes to check your vitals…when you finish leave the tray on the table and wheel it to the side, one of the Corpsmen will take care of it."

Hanley caught the doctor's eyes. "Thanks for looking out for me."

Smiling Dr. Martin pat him on the shoulder. You're welcome…now eat…I have a meeting with the Captain in a few."

"I'LL be waiting…once I meet with Saunders and the Captain I'm going to try and catch a little more sleep."

"That's a good idea Lt. Hanley…it'll do you good…see you in a few."

A few minutes later Hanley was by himself…enjoying the first warm meal he'd had in days.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Hanley finished the meal right as the Doctor returned and after checking his pulse, blood pressure and changing out the bandage Dr. Martin released him with a reminder to set up an appointment before the week was out.

Leaving Medical the LT head toward his own quarters…thirty minutes til the briefing with Saunders and Hanley wanted to get ready. Entering his sleep tent, passed by the desk set up near the entrance on his left and made his way to the cot placed toward the right in a back corner of the tent. A small table was set up to the right of the cot and held a wind-up clock, carafe of water, several plastic cups, a coffee pot a canister of coffee and two mugs. For a moment, he stood staring at the cot debating whether a cat nap would be in order but after looking at the time, sighed and started a pot of coffee. Once it was brewing Hanley stepped toward his desk, sat down and began reading through a few documents after which he signed and placed in a yellow envelope to be picked up by the Mail Clerk later. The smell of fresh coffee filled the tent and had him on his feet walking toward the pot… on his way back to the desk…warm mug in hand he heard Saunders.

"Lt. Hanley…it's Saunders." He only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened.

"Saunders…good to see you made it back. Hanley motioned for his Second to enter. There's fresh coffee if you want it." Sitting down at the desk he took a sip of his coffee while waiting for the Sergeant to join him.

Saunders poured himself a cup before taking a seat next to the LT's desk…sipping the hot brew he started the briefing. Thirty minutes later and two mugs of coffee under their belts the two men sat quietly for a moment, Hanley reviewing what he had been told while Saunders took a moment to relax.

"Looks like the intel is still good…hope the other patrols go as smooth as yours the rest of the week." Hanley made a few notes on a pad to take with him when he briefed the Captain. How did the new replacements handle themselves?

"Sgt. Hunter did well…reminds me of you a little…he's a big guy but moves like a cat…has a bit of a temper but mostly laid back. Long is a cross between Caje and Kirby, knows how to handle himself in the field. They get along with the rest of the men, though I think a few are a little intimidated by Sgt. Hunter."

Has he given them any reason to feel that way? Hanley asked, a frown marring his features.

"No…just his size alone and his temper is enough to make some of the men nervous, they feel that way around you and Brockmeyer at times but I think that's more to do with the fact you two know too many ways of hurting a guy…even Hunter has a healthy respect for your skills and he doesn't mess with Brock." Saunders said with a grin.

"Don't blame him…Brockmeyer is a tough S.O.B and I would know. Hanley paused a moment to take a sip from his mug. I trained him." Thoughtfully the LT stared off for a moment. "Brock has good instincts, hand to hand skills and even his Karate has improved since we started working out together."

"Yeah…I think after you busted his ribs last year during one of your fighting skills exhibitions he's been working harder. Matter of fact he was at the 'Arena' practicing a few new moves you had shown him when I requested he come with to find you. From what I could see he's very skilled." Catching his friend's eyes. How did you manage to bust his ribs?

Hanley thought back to that demonstration. "Brockmeyer left himself open…I didn't intend to hit him so hard…Hell (Hanley rubbed tiredly at his face) I didn't think I'd hit him at all, normally he can block most of the kicks I throw at him but for a split second he lost focus…next thing I know he's on the ground holding his ribs."

"I think he learned his lesson that day." Saunders stated as he stood up.

Hanley followed suit…taking the Sergeants empty mug placed it next to the coffeepot, he'd clean it later. "I agree…he's a lot harder to take down than he used to be."

With a teasing light in his eyes Saunders held the LT's gaze. "Could be you're just getting soft…I hear that happens as a man gets older."

"I'm only six years older than you Saunders…unfortunately, tonight I feel every one of those additional years." Turning his back, Hanley grabbed a shirt to put on over his tee, buttoning it up as he walked back toward the desk, tucking as he moved.

Saunders glanced at his watch, the dial read 0340. When do you brief the Captain?

"After I speak with Sgt. Tracy concerning 2nd Squads patrol…the Sergeant should be here around 0400 and I'm set to meet Capt. Jampel around 0500."

"Then I'll leave you to get ready…try to get some sleep after your briefings are done…scanning his friends features…you look like you could use it."

"You're right and I will. Hanley reached out his good arm and clasped the smaller man's shoulder. Thanks for coming after me Chip…it would have been a Hell of a long walk back if you and Brockmeyer hadn't found me…I only had a few drops of water left…without water…well…I probably wouldn't have made it."

"No thanks needed, Gil. We're all glad you're back but we really need to sit down sometime and discuss these so called 'solo missions'...the men and I are starting to think one of us should go with you in the future…you know as backup."

Hanley was surprised at the comment. Why would I need backup?

"Ya gotta admit LT…during the last few 'solo missions' you've come back in less than stellar condition. Frowning Saunders continued. What it comes down to Gil, pausing for a moment before looking his friend in the eye...what it comes down to is...we can't protect you when you're off on your own and the assignments seem to be getting more dangerous."

"Saunders…there's no reason to worry…I can take care of myself rather well." Hanley assured his friend. I appreciate the thought but I don't think the high ups would send me in with a backup...it doesn't always go according to plan but it generally works out."

At that statement Saunders raised an eyebrow, maintaining his somber expression.

"Alright...sometimes…I might have to come up with a Plan B or C. Hanley stated, a smile appearing. Most of the time plan A works." Removing the hand from his friends shoulder the LT stepped back. "Better get some rest Chip…I'll see you later today."

"Yes Sir…with a salute and an about face, Saunders exited the tent…greeting Sgt. Tracy as he strolled by.

The night was mild with a light breeze and as Saunders took his time walking toward the sleep quarters he thought back on the past week. It had been a Hell of a week for sure but it was over now…his men were safe…Hanley was no longer MIA and once the LT caught up on some sleep he'd be back to his normal energetic self. With a contented sigh Saunders entered the tent checking on the sleeping men as he made his way to where he bunked. Sitting down…took off his boots and outer shirt, stretching arms above his head before lying back. Clasping hands behind his head the Sergeant closed his eyes...all the tension and worry of the past seven days, finally seeping away allowing the man to fall into a deep restful sleep.

THE END

 **I hope those of you who have finished this tale enjoyed reading it and for those of you who left reviews, thanks for the positive feedback. I enjoy hearing what you all think of my tales but I leave it up to you the reader to review or not. I really like writing Combat! tales, I have a special affection for the men of 2nd Platoon and hope my writing holds true to the characters. For the reader who requested a Hanley POV for the episode Survival (you know who you are) I am finding it hard to do without re-writing the scenes with Hanley and Squad...if I can find a way to meld my version with the actual TV version I might get it finished...I make no promises (smiling). Til we meet again...Be Safe and Enjoy the day!**


End file.
